The Celibacy Club
by McMuffinGreys
Summary: Quinn joined the celibacy club to be nearer to Rachel. What happens when they find out the both have feelings for each other?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters (unfortunately).**

 **So this is my first Faberry fanfic and I don't know what to do from here. If you guys like this story then I can always continue it into a multi-fic or I have some ideas for another Faberry multi-fic.**

 **Please let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks, and enjoy**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **The Celibacy Club**

Quinn frowned as Miss Pillsbury shot down yet another one of Rachel's questions.

"I don't think we need to talk about this Rachel," the guidance councillor said, sitting up straighter with an obvious blush creeping up her face, "You know what curiosity did to the cat." Quinn internally rolled her eyes but stayed put for the sake of the Fabray name. She needed to be president of the celibacy club. It didn't have anything to do with the fact that a certain brunette was sitting across from her and apart from their teacher, they were the only ones in the room. Really, it didn't. She saw Rachel huff, sit back in her chair and cross her arms. The blonde smirked- _she's so dramatic_. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that Quinn had finally realised why she had such an affinity for the over-zealous brunette in front of her.

Dating Sam made her uncomfortable about her tedious relationship with Rachel. He was new and dorky and he didn't understand the hierarchy that was already solid at McKinley High School. There were the Cheerios, the jocks, all other insignificant students, glee club, vermin, Rachel Berry. Whenever she insulted the other girl, Sam would ask her why she did it.

"She's not mean to you. Actually I think she's pretty cool and she can sing really well. And she isn't ugly or manly, Quinn- she's actually pretty hot," Sam had argued. The raised eyebrow and stern look that she had given him had shut him up pretty quickly and he never brought it up again. However, this hadn't stopped her from thinking about it herself. _Why did she pick on Rachel?_ It wasn't something she was ready to admit to herself. However, it made her pay even more attention to the other girl during glee. She started to notice how the girl always seemed to sit up straighter in her chair whenever Finn tried to put his arm around her, as if she didn't want him to touch her. The blonde started actually listening to what the girl had to say and frowned as she realised that Mr Schue didn't even bother to listen to her suggestions before shooting them down. She noticed the sad face that Rachel had whenever that happened and the bored, uninterested faces of all the other glee club members, as if they didn't care. Okay, fair enough, the week before she had been one of those people but it still hit her somewhere in her chest. The girl had great ideas.

Quinn had gone home that day and looked up Rachel's MySpace page to see what she had uploaded that day. It was beautiful. An amazing rendition of 'Being Good Isn't Good Enough'. She saw that some of the other Cheerios had already commented spiteful and vulgar comments and it made her heart ache.

 _Should I try? Am I strong enough?_

The pain she saw in the big brown eyes in front of her made her let out a sob. The blonde had done terrible things in her life, but the impact of bullying Rachel had suddenly hit her with a force. She was an awful person to this amazing one looking back at her through her computer. She admired Rachel and she always had. She knew the brunette was going to leave Lima without looking back and she thought that she was jealous of her; Quinn didn't really want to live in the small, oppressive town for the rest of her life as a real estate agent with a beer-bellied husband and 2.5 children. She couldn't think of anything worse. At first she thought that this was the reason that she had tormented the other girl for so long; she was just jealous of her talent.

 _Being good just won't be good enough_

 _I'll be the best, or nothing at all_

 _No_ , Quinn thought, it was more than that. It all seemed to link in for her at that moment. The reason she thought she loathed Rachel, the fact that she had never felt satisfied with any of her boyfriends, and the fact that she was always secretly jealous of the affection between Brittany and Santana. Quinn lay back on her bed and buried her face in her pillows. She was in love with Rachel Berry.

The guilt that had overwhelmed her by admitting those feelings to herself made her reach for her cross, at her neck, and she squeezed her eyes shut as she prayed to God to stop her from feeling these things. She knew she was overreacting and that her father was an awful person but that didn't mean that the years of growing up hearing that the 'lifestyle' the Berry men, and other shunned people in town, led was a sin and she cried herself to sleep that night.

The next day, Quinn avoided Rachel like the plague. It wasn't like it was very noticeable; they weren't friends and they hardly ever spent any time with each other. However, for the blonde, it felt awful. She missed the girl despite the fact that she probably saw her as much as she usually did. After that day, she resigned herself to the fact that she didn't want to avoid Rachel Berry.

So that's how she found herself sitting opposite this fanatical girl in the celibacy club. She realised that she had zoned out when she saw two expectant faces looking back at her.

"What?" She asked defensively, shuffling in her seat.

"You were staring at me. I was simply asking if you were feeling okay." Rachel answered. _Crap!_

"Umm," she stuttered, "I'm just… tired- I was just sleeping with my eyes open. You obviously bored me with your never-ending talking, Berry." She winced at her own words and it stung even more to see that Rachel didn't even react and instead looked at her in concern.

"Maybe you should go and see the nurse Quinn," the brunette replied. Quinn sighed. How could this girl be real? She just insulted her and yet here she is, worried about Quinn.

"I'm fine," she said. Rachel just frowned at her but didn't say anything else. She didn't listen to what Miss Pillsbury was jabbering on about for the rest of the meeting; instead, she just kept glancing at the girl opposite her. It wasn't until she saw that they were both standing up that she realised that the session was over. She stood up and followed the other girl to the door, grabbing her arm before she could leave completely. She ignored the pang of electricity that she felt when their skin touched.

"Hey," Quinn said shyly. She saw the immediate panic in the brunette's eyes before she softened and smiled at the blonde. "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it." She ran one hand through her hair nervously and offered the other girl an apologetic smile.

"It's fine Quinn." The girls both looked at each other for a few moments before Quinn interrupted the silence.

"Do you want to come over after school?" She blurted out.

Rachel's eyebrows shot up to her hairline.

"To your house?" She asked. Quinn just nodded for fear of her word vomit betraying her.

"But why?" She asked warily.

"I just..." how could she say this without blurting out the three words that she really wanted to say but would get her in awful trouble, "despite what it might look like, I actually like you Rachel and I thought that maybe we could be friends. I know we have a bit of a past, what with Finn and everything, and I know you're dating him and I'm completely okay with that," she breathed for the first time and looked up to see the brunette smirking.

"You want to be my friend?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Quinn whispered.

"In that case, I would love to come over. My dad dropped me off so would it be okay if I had a lift with you after glee club?" Quinn just nodded and smiled before leaving the classroom.

"See you later Rachel."

"See you later Quinn."

Quinn's skin was still tingling as she walked in the choir room at the end of the day. Once again she hadn't been able to stop thinking about one Rachel Berry all day but now her nerves were getting the best of her as she thought of the fact that she would have her in her house after school. Her mum was away at a conference so she had the house to herself. Her thoughts wondered to some not-so-PG activities as she tripped up the piano stool on her way to the stalls. She felt her face heat up as she regained her balance and went to sit down.

"What's got your panties in a twist, babygate?" She heard Santana comment. She just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Satan," she replied.

"Hey," she heard a soft voice in her ear which almost made her jump out of her skin, "are you okay?" the voice asked. She turned around to see Rachel look at her with a face full of concern. She smiled as the girl put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Rachel. Thanks." She turned back around to face the front and grinned to herself before Mr Schue walked in 5 minutes late and led yet another lesson on acceptance or sharing or some over useless theme. It seemed as though Rachel was the only one listening to what he had to say, but Quinn was too busy listening to Rachel and sensing when she moved her legs and shifted in her seat.

When glee was over, she stood up and turned back to the brunette.

"Are you ready?" She asked. The brunette nodded before she frowned as if she had forgotten something.

"Just give me a minute," Rachel replied and Quinn nodded. The diva turned and walked over to Finn who was practising some simple dance move with Mike. She rolled her eyes at his discoordination. She couldn't hear what the other girl was saying but she saw Finn's head snap up and he looked at the blonde with a menacing expression plastered on his face. Rachel put her hand on Finn's arm and he seemed to visibly relax before he looked back at his girlfriend. Quinn ignored the pang of jealousy that surged within her. Whatever Rachel was saying to him seemed to calm him down and he nodded before glancing once more at the blonde and Rachel turned on her heel and walked back up to the chairs where Quinn was standing.

"Okay," she said, "Now I'm ready."

The drive to Quinn's house was silent except for the sound of the radio. Rachel had texted her dads to let them know she wouldn't be back home until later but other than that, they both just stared out of the front windscreen.

The blonde unlocked her front door and allowed the brunette to walk in before her.

"Thanks," Rachel said with a smile.

"Umm," Quinn shifted on her feet, "Can I get you anything to drink?" she asked.

"Oh yes, a glass of water would be great please." The blonde led them into the kitchen and poured them two glasses of water.

"Okay this is really awkward," Quinn broke the silence and fidgeted with the rim of her glass. She noticed that Rachel was doing the same with her own glass. Rachel just laughed nervously.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" The blonde asked.

"Sure," the brunette replied, "What did you have in mind?"

They ended up watching Clueless. Quinn thought it was an easy film that she didn't have to concentrate too hard on. She was more distracted by the position of Rachel's legs on the sofa next to her. They were sitting at either ends with their feet in the middle and Quinn couldn't help but notice the fact that if she moved her left leg an inch to the left, they would be touching. It was very distracting and not even Alicia Silverstone could take her mind off of one Rachel Berry. She heard the girl sigh at a particular romantic moment of the film and saw her wipe away a tear. She loved the fact that Rachel was a hopeless romantic; despite the fact that she was wasted on that idiot of a boy, Finn Hudson, she loved the way the brunette was so passionate about everything she did. Before she knew it, the credits were rolling and Quinn was feeling very uncomfortable. _What would they do now?_ She spent the last 90 minutes or so trying not to touch Rachel and it was making her very frustrated.

"Why did you invite me here, Quinn?" She saw the brunette turn the TV on mute and she turned to sit indian style so that she was facing the blonde.

"I told you-"

"I know you said you wanted to be my friend but I feel like there is more you want to say to me." _Crap!_ _Why was Rachel so observant? Damn her creepy sixth sense!_

"I don't know what you mean," she said, avoiding eye contact. Rachel reached across the back of the sofa and rested her hand on the blonde's. Quinn took a sharp intake of breath at the electricity she felt once again and Rachel raised her eyebrows. That was the moment she knew that Rachel knew. Rachel wasn't stupid and it seemed as though ever since she had been nice to the girl, she had known something was up. She had just hoped that her façade would have lasted longer than half a day.

"Quinn-"

"Don't," she begged. "Please, just… don't."

"Hey, Quinn, it's okay. You can talk to me." Quinn looked up from where she was staring at their hands into the big brown eyes full of openness, kindness, and… something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Suddenly it was all too much and she felt crowded as if she didn't have any air to breath.

"I think you should go now," she said to Rachel. The brunette frowned and tightened her grip on the blonde's hand in between them.

"Quinn-"

"Please, Rachel. I can't say it. Please don't make me say it." At this point her vision was becoming blurry and she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks.

"Hey," the brunette said softly as she reached her free hand up to wipe away the tears now streaming down the taller girl's face, "You don't have to say anything. But I'm here and I'm not going to leave you alone right now." She reached across and gave Quinn a hug which didn't do anything to help slow down the rapid beating of the blonde's heart.

"Okay?" Rachel asked, wanting confirmation. After a few moments, the blonde replied in a whisper so quiet, Rachel wasn't sure whether the girl had even said the words.

"Okay."

Quinn was very aware of their bodies pressed up closely together, and when they broke apart from their hug they didn't move very far, so they were still intimately close. Their foreheads were almost touching and their breath mixed in the tiny space between their faces.

"Rachel-" Quinn said and her voice cracked in the middle of the other girl's name. Before she knew what was happening, the brunette had leant up and there was a pair of soft lips gently pressed against her own. The moment froze time and yet seemed to be over before it had even started and they broke apart slowly.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," the brunette breathed out as she chuckled nervously. Quinn brought her hand up to trace her lips which still seemed to be tingling but at the other girl's confession, her eyes snapped to Rachel's in a second and her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.

"What?" She asked, breathless; from the kiss or the girl's statement, she wasn't sure.

"Quinn," Rachel breathed, "I am completely and utterly in love with you. I can't believe you haven't noticed it before." The blonde took a ragged breath in and stood there stunned. Rachel Berry was in love with her. She was in love with Rachel Berry. It was like the earth had aligned and for the first time since before she became 'Quinn' (the cheerleader, president of the celibacy club, and HBIC), she smiled a genuine smile and reached to pull Rachel closer to her.

 _What the hell was going to happen now?_

 **So, what did you think?**


End file.
